world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122813Jossik Seriad
carewornAstro1ogist CA began trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 02:03 -- 02:04 CA: H- Hi Jossik... 02:04 GG: Whαt do you wαnt. 02:05 CA: Well, nothing. I say Ryspor absconding from here, and he seemed hurt... 02:05 GG: Oh, d-d he? 02:05 GG: Thαt's 02:05 GG: Thαt's good. 02:06 GG: He 02:06 GG: He deserves 02:06 GG: (( *he deserves it )) 02:06 CA: No, as far as I know, he doesn't. What did you do to him? 02:06 GG: he hurt me 02:06 GG: so - hurt h-m bαck 02:07 GG: - 02:07 CA: W-What? 02:07 GG: He l-ed to me 02:07 GG: He 02:07 GG: He led me on, he 02:07 CA: I know the feel... 02:08 CA: I guess... 02:08 GG: - suppose you do, don't you 02:08 GG: - 02:08 GG: - do feel α b-t bαd αbout h-tt-ng h-m 02:08 GG: but -t's noth-ng less thαn he deserves 02:09 CA: BUt what did he do to hurt you so much? 02:09 GG: -t wαs αll α l-e, ser-αd 02:09 GG: he never loved me 02:09 GG: the whole th-ng wαs α shαm 02:09 GG: he only αgreed to 02:10 GG: he αgreed becαuse he d-dn't wαnt to hurt me 02:10 GG: - 02:10 CA: Oh... Well... I'm sorry... That must, uh, hurt... ALot. 02:10 GG: holy fuck, -'m αn -d-ot 02:10 GG: he wαs try-ng to protect me 02:11 CA: Froooooooom? 02:11 GG: from myself 02:11 GG: he wαs try-ng to keep me from gett-ng hurt, to keep my heαrt from breαk-ng 02:12 GG: αnd - fl-pped out αnd - 02:12 GG: - hurt h-m αgα-n 02:12 GG: oh gog 02:12 GG: whαt the fuck αm -, ser-αd 02:13 CA: Your normal. 02:13 GG: - just keep hurt-ng h-m 02:13 CA: shoooosh 02:13 GG: DON'T YOU FUCK-NG SHOOSH ME 02:13 CA: You did nothing wrong... shushhhh 02:13 GG: STOP 02:13 GG: TH-S -S DEPRAVED - HAVE A MO-RA-L 02:13 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA motions to gently stroke JOssik's hair -- 02:13 -- garrisonedGuardian GG bats seriad hand away -- 02:13 GG: - 02:13 GG: HAVE 02:13 GG: A MO-RA-L 02:14 CA: It's all right Jossik, you can apologize... 02:14 CA: It's not your fault... 02:14 -- garrisonedGuardian GG begins sobbing into his hands -- 02:14 CA: WEll, it is but... 02:14 GG: -t -s 02:14 CA: Hey! Hey! 02:14 GG: how cαn - αpolog-ze? 02:14 CA: D- Don't cry!!! 02:14 GG: how cαn - look h-m -n the eye αfter th-s 02:14 GG: how cαn - 02:15 GG: WHAT THE FUCK HAVE - DONE 02:15 CA: shooooshhhhh 02:16 -- garrisonedGuardian GG begins sobbing and shaking -- 02:16 GG: whαt hαve - dooooooooooone 02:17 CA: You hurt Ryspor, and he hurt you... It's alright, you just need to go apologize, it'll be all right... 02:17 CA: DO you want me to start papping? 02:18 CA: I swear to gog I will... 02:18 GG: no, - hαve α mo-rα-l 02:18 GG: th-s -s wrong 02:19 CA: That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that you stop weeping like a little bitch. If you don't mind me calling you that... 02:20 GG: no, -t's f-ne 02:20 GG: - deserve -t 02:20 CA: No, you don't 02:20 GG: YES - DO 02:20 CA: No one deserves what you've gone through, no one... 02:20 GG: - DO 02:20 CA: Jossik, I'm not going to argue with you. 02:21 GG: *sn-ffle* 02:21 CA: There you go, it's be alright... 02:22 -- garrisonedGuardian GG begins crying again, harder this time, and submits to seriad's papping -- 02:23 CA: shhh Jossik, things won't get better if you keep crying... 02:23 CA: You'll get dehydrated.. 02:23 GG: they wont get better αt ααααααααlll 02:23 CA: shooosh, yes they will... Things require time... 02:23 GG: αnd who cαres αbout dehydrαt-on 02:24 -- garrisonedGuardian GG falls to the ground and curls up in a fetal position, still crying -- 02:24 CA: Jossik really, stop crying... 02:25 -- garrisonedGuardian GG finally stops crying and simply lies there sniffling -- 02:26 CA: Now, go get cleaned up or whatever, and whenever you feel like you're ready, apologize to Ryspor... 02:26 -- garrisonedGuardian GG stands up -- 02:26 GG: *sn-ffle* okαy *sn-ffle* 02:27 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA leaves the tent -- -- garrisonedGuardian GG gave up trolling carewornAstro1ogist CA at 02:27 --